marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fin Fang Foom (Earth-11584)
History "He has meddled with powers far beyond his control. He will be dealt with by our own kind." '''Fin Fang Foom '''is a dragon native to a pocket dimension colloquially known as the "Dragon Dimension" but officially known as Kakaranthara. Dragons, who were once native to Earth until they were hunted to near extinction, settled there as a way of preserving their species millennia ago, and most folk tales of dragons and such are loosely based on the Dragons that dwell there. They are also known as the Dragons of K'un-Lun, due to the fact that the natives of that city are the only humans they regularly have contact with, on account of K'un-Lun being one of the Seven Dimensional Nexuses of the Universe. Fin Fang Foom in particular is one of the younger dragons within the dimension, though even still he is several centuries old. Fin Fang Foom's true name is unknown, but presumably is indistinguishable in his our native tongue. In earlier times, during one of his few excursions outside the Dragon Dimension and the safety of K'un-Lun, he was given the Chinese name of Ta de sizhi da suile shanmai beibu guale taiyang, which roughly translates into he whose limbs shatter mountains and who's back scrapes the sun. Foom was unique among his dragon brethren in that he would explore their ancient homeland more readily than other dragons, though he always returned back to the safety of Kakaranthara. It may have been one of these excursions that led to his tracking and capture by the criminal known as the Mandarin, exiled from K'un-Lun and seeking a weapon of war to conquer the world. Somehow Foom was injured in the capture attempt, and while kept sedated at the Mandarin's palace in Afghanistan, the Mandarin had industrialist Justin Hammer graft cybernetic enhancements onto him. Foom's mind was circumvented by the Mandarin, using the copied power from the Mind Stone with his rings. His will subverted, the Mandarin rode Fin Fang Foom into Shanghai, China, seeking to ravage the city and rebuild it as his new capital for his world empire as he sought to conquer China first. He might have succeeded to, had it not been for the efforts of Tony Stark, who at first battled Foom to a stalemate and then managed to break the Mandarin's mind control on him. Free from the Mandarin's influence, Foom captured his former jailer and, through psychic projection, told Stark and company that he and his kind would deal with The Mandarin going forward, before mysteriously teleporting back to the Dragon Dimension. What the ultimate fate of Fin Fang Foom and the Mandarin are at this point remains unclear. Powers & Abilities * Dragon of K'un-Lun: As a Dragon of K'un-Lun, Fin Fang Foom had a variety of powers that were native to his species, including flight, incredible strength, durable hide, and limited ability to breath fire. * Cybernetic Attachments: Fin Fang Foom was injured when he was captured by The Mandarin, necessitating cybernetic enhancements built by former industrialist Justin Hammer. These enhancements greatly increased the dragon's natural strength and durability at the expense of some speed while in flight. * Dimensional Travel: Through unknown means, Fin Fang Foom was able to open a portal to his own dimension, taking The Mandarin with him. Whether this was a power native to the dragon or the dragon using one of the Mandarin's rings is unknown at this time. Weaknesses Though formidable, the Dragons of K'un-Lun are able to be killed, as all of their earthly predecessors and ancestors did die over the years (as seen in dragon bones buried in various places throughout the world). They could also be captured with sufficient force and, with a combination of chemicals and the Mind Stone, be controlled mentally. The Dragons are known to have a natural aversion to cold weather, though they can tolerate it for short periods of time. Film Details Fin Fang Foom appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by actor Jim Cummings. * Iron Man 4 (2016) * Iron Fist Season 1 (2017) only * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) seen in archival footage Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters